


Find Me (Before You Kill Me)

by KaleidoTofu



Category: Medaka Box, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoTofu/pseuds/KaleidoTofu
Summary: “Will you find me Kacchan? Will you find me before you kill me for good?”Katsuki stared into green. Green like the pastures on the other side. A shade he missed so dearly. He forced himself to speak even if this was a dream, even he forgot about this when he woke up, he needed to answer.“Yeah I will shitty Deku. Even if you’re in Heaven, I’ll drag you back to this world as you’re kicking and screaming.”***A missing person is declared dead if said person is missing for over seven years. It's been six years since Midoriya Izuku was declared missing and Katsuki is left regretting.





	Find Me (Before You Kill Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki dreams.

0.  
“You wanna be a hero so bad? I’ve got a time saving idea for you. If you think you’ll have a quirk in you next life… Go take a swan dive off the roof.” 

At that point Deku would turn his head to face him with a mixture of emotions. Bitterness sadness, anger, and most of all:

Despair. 

How many times had he watched this fucking scene again? 

Was it a hundred? A thousand? No, it was more than that. It was way more than a fuckton. It was to the point where he had lost count.

He remembered ever shitty line uttered, just how broken that nerd seemed as he stared into the eyes of his bully. 

Yeah Katsuki himself. The shitty person who did that. 

He would then flash his quirk to intimidate the nerd and leave with the extras he hung out with. Not knowing how his world would change within the next few hours and then once again within the next day. 

“Of course you know now what would happen right?” Deku sat next to him, staring at the projector and holding the notebook Katsuki burned up and tossed away. 

This was a dream of course. He was in a classroom back in middle school that he swore to never visit again after he graduated. He had no reason to go back there ever, but here he was watching his own memories from a small projector. 

Most importantly Deku was here. Dressed in that shitty middle school uniform, sitting in a chair that fit him, and still 14. Different from Katsuki who wore his hero uniform sitting awkwardly in a chair meant for middle schoolers when he was in his 20s. 

“How did it feel to nearly die?” 

“It fucking sucks.” 

“A Kacchan like response.” Deku gave one of his nervous little grins as if unsure if Katsuki would yell at him or not. Katsuki for his part ignored him, choosing to stare at the scene played out in front of them. 

It was when the slime villain had engulfed him, entering his body, violating him as the villain tried to take his body. 

He remembered all of his senses was dyed in the color of the villain. Choking as he desperately tried to claw his way to freedom but to no avail. Heroes that were much too preoccupied by other things and extras who stood there watching, insistent that a hero would save him. 

That was the day he learned helplessness. The day he learned that he was too weak to even save himself. That he was nothing more special than an extra.

And then… the next day he had learned another thing. 

“You learned regret.” Deku had spoken up. “Because I went missing.” 

The scene changed to an empty desk in a classroom full of people. Graffiti covered the desk with words overlapping to the point where it all became illegible and placed on it was a thin vase with a single white lily. 

“Hey Kacchan. This is all in your head so you would know this, but I’ll say it anyway.” Deku spoke softly, his voice coming more and more foreign. “Missing people are declared officially dead after seven years. We’re getting close to that deadline aren’t we?” 

He remembers the mother waiting for her child. The room that remained closed since the day her son left. She would never open it because it was pandora's box.

“We’re in year six and now approaching seven.” 

Hope was in that small room sleeping within the childhood dreams and innocence of a boy who wished for the stars. 

“Five months left...” 

And opening it would mean that she would have to give it up. 

“...until I die.” 

Katsuki stood up from the small chair he grew out of so many years ago and stared at Deku. Deku for his part had the balls to stare back at him as he always did which would have angered the past him. The him now didn’t care about that anymore, so he just watched how that dots that decorated that nerd’s skin disappear and appear in blurs. 

It wasn’t until the sounds of chairs falling did Katsuki realize what he was doing. 

They were both on the floor now. His hands tightly grasping the neck of that nerd as he watched pale skin turn purple. 

He couldn’t remember where exactly Deku’s freckles were. He couldn’t remember how Deku smiled or laughed when he was happy. He couldn’t remember how Deku’s voice sounded like anymore. 

Deku is missing and Katsuki is forgetting. 

Deku is dying and Katsuki is killing him. 

Even near death, even as he was being murdered, Deku did not look away. 

“You’re killing me again Kacchan.” 

“I am.” 

“Then will you hear my last request?” Katsuki trembled when a weak hand has touched his own. Taking his silence as confirmation, Izuku spoke softly. “Will you find me Kacchan? Will you find me before you kill me for good?” 

Katsuki stared into green. Green like the pastures on the other side. A shade he missed so dearly. He forced himself to speak even if this was a dream, even he forgot about this when he woke up, he needed to answer. 

“Yeah I will shitty Deku. Even if you’re in Heaven, I’ll drag you back to this world as you’re kicking and screaming.” 

“That sounds like you doesn’t it Kacchan?” His victim gave a weak smile and slowly closed his eyes. “It’s time for you to get up.” 

His hands heated up, he had done this many times as a pro-hero and as a bully. It was an all too familiar sensation, but this time it filled him with nothing but dread. 

“See ya Deku.” Blinding hot flames erupted from his hands and explosive noise rang throughout the quiet classroom. 

When Katsuki woke up, he stared at his all too familiar ceiling and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this could be taken as a one-shot right now.


End file.
